This invention is in the field of shipping containers, particularly for use in transporting spent nuclear fuel assemblies.
It is customary, in the operation of nuclear reactors, to remove the fuel assemblies after their energy has been depleted down to a predetermined level. Those fuel assemblies are customarily transported to a processor who reconcentrates the active fuel components and uses the concentrates to construct new fuel assemblies for use in such reactors. However, the so-called spent fuel is still highly radioactive and produces considerable heat and great care must be taken in its packaging and transportation to avoid overheating or the development of excessive pressure and/or other accidents including dangerous radiation to personnel. Heretofore, extremely bulky and heavy containers have been used and protection from possible external fires has been a difficult problem.